As The Moon Sees It
by ShadowedKoi
Summary: Drugs, gambling, international scandals, and government conspiracies. Sometimes the truth is the thing you need the most protection from.
1. The Bureau

**As The Moon Sees It  
**_**The Bureau**_

* * *

Japan:

The walls of the bureau were crafted in steel, glistening in the day's sun and glowing underneath the moon's gentle caresses at night. Black, onyx windows never let viewers from the street see in on the important matters discussed there, but always allowed the country's eyes to watch over all affairs. It was a tall and imposing infrastructure that was purposely put in the middle of one of Japan's most bustling cities. It's capital, Tokyo.

As Kenshin stared out onto the city from the roof top, he didn't notice anything particularly different or interesting about this evening. Cars honking, loud advertisements playing from large television in district crossroads, and the occasional siren of an ambulance or squad car as it passed were very familiar sounds of this city.

A slight breeze played with the collar of his shirt almost seeming to try and pull him over the edge of the ledge he stood by. Behind him there was a loud cracking sound and the wail of a full grown man in pain. Grinning, he turned around in time to catch a man in a business suit fall to the ground with a bloody nose.

"Good evening Mr. Jakov." He spoke coolly, leaning back on his elbows against the rough ridge. Amber eyes flickered over to the edge of a shadow cast by a neighboring building, catching the outline of another person. "I see my partner was able to get you up here without too much of a commotion."

"Fuck you." The man spat, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Jerkily, he wiped his mouth and muttered a dark curse in his native tongue when he brought a sleeve dyed in blood back to his line of sight. He pushed himself up, standing shakily.

Kenshin watched, a disdainful smile stretching across his lips, as the older gentlemen reached into his coat and pulled out a revolver. "Do you intend to shoot me, Aleksandr?" He asked with brow rose mockingly.

Face red, Aleksandr lifted his arm and shot into the air. "I'll kill every last one of you!" He swayed slightly whenever he turned to keep the figure standing silently in the shadows within sight. "You will all die!" He shouted, voice swallowed by the wind. Then, he pivoted and shot into the shadows at the tall figure. Bullets whizzed through the air, all missing their intended target.

The expression on the gentleman's face was so comical that Kenshin couldn't keep his chuckle to himself. "Guns won't kill Shinomori." He laughed, amber eyes falsely light in amusement.

Aleksandr spun, gun already firing at Kenshin. He froze when the cool touch of metal came across his throat. A dark voice sounded behind him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jakov." The distance in the voice sent a shiver of fear down the Russian's back. A streak came out from his peripheral vision and slapped the gun out of Aleksandr's hand and into some nearby shadows.

Another laugh sounded from behind him. "I didn't mention that they couldn't kill me either, did I?" Kenshin called out from the other side of the roof. "Shinomori, could you offer Mr. Jakov a seat please?"

Before he had time to blink, Aleksandr was turned and on to his knees with a kick to the back of his legs. A hand grabbed the back of his head, entwining in his graying hair, and thrust his face to the ground. Stars raced across Aleksandr's vision before he was able to make out the shape and lines of what appeared to be a knife placed in front of him.

Kenshin turned the knife in his hand, a speculative look in his amber eyes. "What is Russia planning?" He asked, hunched over in a squat.

If his quiet companion hadn't currently been holding down the older man's head with more force than what appeared to be necessary, Kenshin was positive that Aleksandr would have shook his head in the negative. "I-I won't speak."

The knife flashed when the moon's light struck its smooth surface. Kenshin smiled at it absently before turning burning eyes onto the dumbstruck man. "That's really a shame."

(-)

**Not too long ago…**

(-)

People shuffled in their appropriate lines, every so often turning to make a pointless comment to the person to the side of or behind them. Everything just reeked of absolute boredom and if she hadn't been standing in the horrible line for the past forty-five minutes, Kaoru would have most definitely turned and left without regret. Now, after her extended stay, she had become quite familiar with this building and felt that breaking up with it after so long term of a relationship would be unfair to the bureau and herself.

Sighing, she shifted her bag, impatiently clenching at the fabric of her skirt. She was never one to drop a commitment anyway. As her roommate had once put it, she was someone who dreaded confrontation. Cobalt eyes drifted inattentively to the ground. Her shoes were more interesting to look at than anything else with the way they were so shiny and cute with those little ribbons…

Shaking her head, she managed to break her train of thought. "Careful, Kamiya. The dullness of this place seems to be messing with your head." She muttered as she once again shifted her bag.

The key to surviving the grueling wait in line, Kaoru found, was to play games with oneself. Out of experience, if anyone had the gumption to ask, Kaoru would highly recommend the game where one spied an object of a certain attribute. Feeling sleep begin to pull at her suddenly heavy eyelids, she began her game.

Dark eyes cruised over the masses of lifeless people all silent like sheep before the butcher.

'_I spy with my little eyes…_'

Kaoru's line of sight landed on a figure not a couple of meters ahead of her in line.

'_Something hot!_'

A small smile played up the corners of her lips. It was certainly a welcomed sight, if anything. The first thing that was blaringly obvious was his hair. It was a vibrant red, vermilion if anything, and incredibly long even when tied back at the base of his neck. It was clear that he was either a visitor, or had strong foreign genes running through his blood. Through his simple button up shirt she could make out the lines of a set of broad shoulders. This was someone who must frequent the gym.

Kaoru continued her investigation, unaware of the ocher eyes that were now focused on her. The line moved forward, snapping her out of her daydream. Sighing again, she stepped forward, closing the gap that formed during her moment of distraction. Unable to stop herself, she found her eyes wandering back to the man. She nearly jumped whenever she met his tawny eyes with her own.

Blushing in embarrassment, Kaoru turned her head away to look at a dreary painting hung up on the wall closest to her. '_Smooth move, Kamiya._' She mentally berated herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the line begin to move again and thoughtlessly took another step forward. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and Kaoru could swear that someone was watching her. A quick glance up through her dark lashes over her shoulder confirmed her suspicions. He was still watching with her, eyes unreadable.

Uncomfortable, Kaoru moved her bag to her other shoulder, shifting on the balls of her feet.

'_Please stop staring…_' She silently wished for him to turn back around and ignore her. A thought realization had almost had her in quiet laughter. '_How hypocritical._'

A sudden warmth and weight landed on her bare shoulder. "Miss?" It was a man's voice that was asking the polite question.

Putting on her normal, every day smile, Kaoru turned, ready to answer before her voice seemed to leave her underneath the piercing gaze of amber eyes.

He didn't seem to notice or care that a huge blush swept over her cheek and she could only manage to open her mouth before quickly shutting it. "I've been in this line for quite some time and I was wondering if I could bother you for the time."

'_Bother me all you want…_' The thought came unbidden into her mind as she cast a cursory glance down at her wristwatch.

"It's ten minutes until five." She said in a relatively even tone.

His shoulders seemed to droop slightly before returning to their normal posture. "I feared it would be later than I would have liked." His gusty sigh rustled the tips of his long, fiery bangs. He made to turn and leave, but quickly spun and grasped her hand. Warm lips brushed across her knuckles.

"Thank you, Miss." He murmured, warm breath tickling her hand.

Kaoru's heart leapt before coming to a stop in her chest. A foreign custom, she reminded herself before giving a small, flustered bow. "No problem." She stammered, retracting her hand from his grasp whenever she realized he was holding it for longer than necessary.

He flashed her a warm smile before turning on his heels and heading to the stairwell near the back right corner of the room.

'_I can die happy now, I think._'

(-)

The office was relatively dark, the only source of light being the decent sized window on the wall across from the door. As Kaoru stepped into the room, the familiar scent of a perfume wafted in her direction. It was a perfume that was a stirring combination of white plums and some other indistinguishable scent that was perfect for the user.

"Come in, Kaoru." A woman called out from behind the large mahogany desk in the middle of the room.

Smiling, she pushed the door shut and walked toward the desk, her shoes making sharp clicks against the wooden floor. "It's been awhile, Megumi." Kaoru grinned, blue eyes lightening. "Has Tomoe been here recently?" She suggested, taking a moment to breath in the trace of perfume.

"Yes, she has." The woman at the desk, Megumi, leaned forward, a catty smile on her ruby painted lips. "As for not seeing you for quite some time, I can honestly say that I'm happy that is the case." She stood up, motioning to the two plush chairs before her with an inherited grace. "If we were to see each other too often, that would be bad news for Japan, now wouldn't it?" She chuckled, returning to her previous position of sitting back in her chair.

"It wouldn't hurt if you stopped by my place every once in awhile when you got the time, though." Kaoru joked lightheartedly as she took a seat.

A moment of complete content drifted between them and neither seemed to mind the silence. Both studied the other, gauging how the elapsed time had been treating their friend. It was Megumi who was the first to break the peace. "What news have you brought me today?" She asked, a small smile still on her face as she leaned back into the comfortable leather back of her seat.

Kaoru relaxed into her chair as well, pulling her bag into her lap at the same time. "Nothing that could cause a national panic, I assure you." She rolled her eyes.

"Anything and everything is helpful at this point in time." Megumi returned smoothly, picking up a strand of her long hair and beginning to play with it.

"The sect of yukuza from the Okinawa region have moved temporarily into the area." Kaoru stated in exasperation.

Megumi's hands halted their movements and her eyes narrows in concentration. "Any idea as to why?" She asked, lips pursed.

Kaoru shrugged. "I do have one."

"Please share."

Gently biting her lower lip, forcing herself to remember any overheard conversations at the restaurant she had discovered this news. "I believe the leader Shishio Makoto plans to form an alliance with the Okinawa sect."

Megumi stayed silent, digesting the news with her normal seriousness when working. She rose from her chair and went to the window, gazing out over the bustling city below. "Is this the Shishio Makoto who has been involving himself with international leaders as of recent?" The question was asked in a hushed tone, a perplexed look beginning to form over the young attorney's face.

"The one and only."

"Very peculiar."

There was a quick knock on the door before Kaoru heard the tell tale click of the door opening and the soft footfall of someone entering the room.

"Megumi. Is now a good time to discuss an important issue?" It was a man speaking, his voice rich and oddly familiar.

Twisting in her seat, Kaoru managed to catch a glimpse of unforgettable red hair. She stomped down the urge to speak up and possibly make a complete fool out of herself, opting in favor of remaining where she was and keeping her mouth shut.

The addressed woman stayed still, seeming to not even notice the new arrival or the lack of response from her long time friend. As if sensing that the man was about to speak up again, she lifted a hand that silenced any comment he was going to make. "What do you know of the current yukuza activity, Himura?" She asked, cinnamon eyes still staring out onto the city.

A quick glance was cast in Kaoru's direction, unnoticed by her. "Nothing that can be discussed in the company of others." He returned pointedly.

Aware of when she was needed to leave, Kaoru stood from the chair. Several years of involvement with the bureau made one acutely conscious of when their welcome was over extended. "I'll head home now, Megumi."

As if called out of a trance, Megumi titled her head in Kaoru's direction. "Yes." She whispered, thoughts still preoccupied. "I'm sorry we couldn't talk longer, Kaoru."

Laughing, Kaoru shook her head, bangs brushing against her forehead in a playful manner. "Don't worry about it." She grinned. "It's not like I had much to talk about anyway." She headed in the direction of the door, pausing to offer a small bow to the man who now looked at her with a puzzled look. "It was a pleasure meeting you again, Himura." She couldn't help the small smirk at his surprised expression from her using his previously mentioned name.

Topaz eyes melted into a warm honey as a devilishly handsome smile stretched across his delicious lips. "The same to you, Kaoru."

Kaoru rushed from the room as quick as possible without seeming impolite. The way he said her name should be illegal.

(-)

"Do try, Kenshin, to not flirt with every woman that comes across your path." Megumi glared at the grinning man who was now perched on the corner of her desk. "It's unbecoming and even more so when it is with someone I happen to know personally." Her temper flared when she saw that his eyes were still on the door that Kaoru had not too long ago left through.

"I'll try, Megumi." He said, pushing off the desk to move closer to the window where she still stood. "Though you know I can't help myself whenever I encounter particularly beautiful women." He tossed her a wolfish grin. "Even if they are personal acquaintances."

Megumi spun on her heel, intending to go through the stack of papers on her desk. "What is it that you want, Himura?" She inquired, plopping into her office chair with a light sigh.

Kenshin trailed his fingers over the petals of a flower that sat in the sun coming in from the window. His eyebrow lifted teasingly. "Still dating him, I see." He noted the small blush with a bit of satisfaction. It was always good to note someone's weaknesses.

"Be serious please, Himura." She smiled icily.

"Aoshi will be here in less than ten minutes with the Russian agent."

It was stated so calmly that Megumi could have mistaken it for a comment on the weather outside. "What do you," She paused, peering questioningly at him, "intend to do with him?" The question was delicately posed.

Kenshin bent down to smell the orchid, an ominous look in his eyes. "It is more of a concern as to what we will do to him. Not what we'll do with him." He corrected before lifting his head and tossing her a misleadingly warm smile.

(-)

Getting out of the building was nearly as horrible as trying to get in it. The lines that refused to move when you were in them were reluctant to let anyone pass besides major city politicians and the rare celebrity. Huffing as yet another individual refused to move, Kaoru had her breaking point. "Move it." She snapped, eyes flashing.

The man moved to the side, stunned. Kaoru quickly passed through the small gap he provided, muttering a small thank you. She was home free. The door was less than a meter away and looking as inviting as ever.

Cold air swept across her skin, eliciting small goose bumps to rise up on her arms. Grumbling at her thoughtlessness, Kaoru covered what she could of her arms with her small hands. "What a lousy day to dress in a skirt." She remarked, walking away from the bureau. She reached the corner and stopped at the red hand that glared at her from across the street. Taking the moment, she looked back at the imposing tower, once again reading the sign on the front side of its façade.

International Bureau of Intelligence.

In other words, Hell, as Kaoru liked to think of it. Then again, who was she to complain when she had asked for a job as one of their informants? Not that it paid as well as she first imagined, but it got dinner on the table none the less.

Another chilly gust of wind reminded Kaoru of her current lack of appropriate clothes. She wanted to scream when she saw that the signal was still red. People across the street from her looked up toward the sky. Some gasped, other's began pulling out their cell phones, and one woman looked about to faint.

Kaoru turned just in time to witness a man fall from the top of the building and hit the ground.

* * *

**First chapter is undergoing some minor revisions… For instance, actual breaks in the story! I did not notice that took them out until now.**

**Luv,**

**K**


	2. The Informant

**As The Moon Sees It  
_The Informant_**

**

* * *

**

Japan:

Lights in the apartment had been turned off hours ago, but the sole occupant of the residence couldn't find the peace of mind to fall asleep. Even as the clock struck two hours past midnight she did not feel the dregs of sleep take hold.

A very important person in her line of business was no longer alive. Life was about to get a whole lot worse and sleep, she assumed, was not going to make it easier.

Fed up of simply staring at her digital clock, Misao tore the sheets off of her and swung her legs over the side of her bed, hand searching for the cordless phone on her nightstand. Once she grabbed hold of it, her fingers began punching in the numbers that she could recite in her sleep.

There was two very long rings and then the tell tale click of the call being answered.

"Hello?" A woman, clearly tired, asked in French.

"Did I call at a bad time?" Misao returned in the same language.

There was a grumble and the rustling of sheets before any intelligible response. "Any time you call is a bad time, Misao." The woman groaned with a voice still gravelly from sleep. "Can I help you?" She asked, voice scalding.

Misao hesitated, not quite sure of how she was going to ask the favor she needed.

"I need to get in contact with Shishio."

(-)

Megumi paced the interior of her office, covering each square foot of her floor methodically. This was how she coped with stress when certain red-headed individuals went over board with interrogations. If things continued like this, a scowl would mar her face permanently.

Kenshin found her this way, walking back in forth, stopping to frown at a thought every once in a while. He exuded normality, even going as far as to dress in an average cotton t-shirt and faded jeans to play the part. His hair was tied back like it was everyday, but his eyes were a pacified blue.

The stressed woman paused, finally spotting Kenshin from his position in the corner and snapped.

"Do you have any idea what your actions have done?" She demanded.

His face remained aloof, but his eyes began to smolder. "I took care of a problem." He remarked, tone showing a slight indignation.

Megumi threw her hands into the air in frustration and began to pace back and forth once more. "Wrong!" She shouted, voice rising steadily. "You caused more problems!"

"The only thing that is _wrong_," Kenshin emphasized the word with disdain, "is the fact that nothing has been done until now." He argued, shoving his hands into his pockets angrily.

His words had Megumi stopping mid-step. Knowing whom she spoke to and his past, Megumi took a deep breath to dispel her anger and started over. "Your actions, Himura, have brought unneeded attention to this country at the most inopportune time." Sorrel eyes stern, she turned her back to him and went to the only window in her office. Megumi gazed down onto the sidewalks below, a sudden sadness sweeping over her form. "I have been told that you have been informed of this nation's security recently." Her statement was light, breathless almost.

"That would be correct."

(-)

Exhausted from all the worrying, Megumi turned back around to meet his probing eyes with pleading ones of her own. "Please don't give them a reason to start this war."

She was called in about the death three days later, sooner than had been anticipated. The call came in while she was in the middle of washing her dishes and when she answered it. An unknown voice simply stated the time she was expected to come in to the police station and then hung up.

Calls like these never surprised her. The fact that the chief of police knew her name, knew she had witnessed the accident, and had access to records with her house number weren't phasing in the least. It was expected if you were the government's little spy. Most people wouldn't think that the country's eyes always had someone watching their every moves as well. Kaoru knew better. Even though she wasn't deeply rooted with the government, they made sure no one had a chance to turn back on them in the end.

As the time grew near, Kaoru pulled her denim jacket on by the door and pulled out a set of keys from her back pocket to lock the front door. Just as her hand landed on the door knob, the cheerful ring of the cell phone she left in the kitchen sounded.

She contemplated not answering it in favor of being on time for her date with the law, but her lack of desire of being prompt had her jumping over the couch to pick the cell up on its last ring.

"Kaoru speaking."

"It's in your best interest to not go to the police station." It was a woman's voice with a crystal clear quality to it. Her accent came through strongly in her pronunciation of words, distorting them and making it difficult for Kaoru to understand what was being spoken to her. The accent was one Kaoru had never encountered before.

The hand holding the cellular device to her ear tightened, causing the cell phone creaking beneath the force of Kaoru's grip. "Who is this?" She questioned, lowering her voice to a near whisper. It was pointless to put on airs when Kaoru could tell this person was a close observer. Made up stories only tripped the user in the end.

There was not an immediate response and just as Kaoru was about to hang up, thinking the person had done so before her, the woman started talking again. "You could say that I am a distant friend." She offered.

"Would this friend of mine be willing to give me their name?"

Light laughter sounded over the phone. "You're quick with your words." The woman's laughter died down. "Let's hope you don't let your mouth run too much when you're talking to the police."

"I thought it was in my best interest not to go." Kaoru repeated, hoping to get as much information out of this call as possible. Megumi would need to be told about it later.

The woman laughed again, whether from some kind of enjoyment of the situation or disembodied voices in her head, Kaoru wasn't quite sure. "Plans change." She admitted with a small laugh as if it was a joke. "If they ask you, Jakov killed himself. Understood?"

"Somewhat." Kaoru turned in her kitchen, discreetly looking out a nearby window to see if someone was staked out in front of her house. "Mind telling me why you're bothering to contact me over something I have no knowledge of?"

"You became an informant to help your country out. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

"Think of this as an," She paused, thinking of an appropriate word, "extension of your duties in protecting your fellow citizens."

Kaoru looked at the clock, silently making note of the time. Slowly, delaying as much as possible, she walked out of the kitchen in the direction of the door. She didn't react or feel the need to respond to this unidentified woman.

When she finally reached the door, the soft voice sang into her ear. "In any case, it would be a shame if you were unable to hold a decent conversation, or any, ever again."

Kaoru snapped the phone shut and ripped open her front door, slamming it behind her. Ignoring the reproaching look from a passing attendant she headed down the hallway, leaving her door unlocked. She was positive it would be filled with microphones and cameras when she got back and no small dead bolt lock would keep any professional out.

(-)

"So you're saying, Kamiya, that you didn't see how the man died?"

Smoke drifted lazily up to the ceiling in rings as the chief exhaled largely after taking a long drag from a cigarette. Kaoru's nose wrinkled at the smell, but Kaoru maintained eyes contact with him from across the table where she had been highly encouraged to sit. Piercing yellow eyes stared at her, analyzing every movement made and every word she spoke.

Just as Kaoru had feared, this was more than a mere witness account that they were looking for. The police obviously had more information to suggest that something was off about the supposed death of the foreigner. They were just trying to get her caught up in the scheme as well.

"Yes, sir. I was standing by the corner whenever he fell."

"You mean, when he was pushed." The officer hinted, pulling in another deep breath of his cancer stick.

Kaoru frowned, reclining back into her chair. "I only saw him hit the ground." She stated. "It was a coincidence that I was even there to see anything, sir." She added the formality on the end in hopes of staying on the officer's good side. The odds of that happening though, were slim to none.

He grinned and Kaoru got the distinct impression of a wolf taunting its prey. "Are you sure?" He challenged. "You seem a bit angry, Kamiya." Her last name was used not as a way to remain polite, but to push her buttons. The man didn't seem above the third grade tactic.

Sighing, Kaoru sent a nasty look in the older man's direction. "Look. I told you what I saw, despite whatever weird story you've already come up with for me." She accused. "I did not see how he died, whether it was intentional or not." Kaoru declared, eyes narrowing. "And, frankly, I believe I have a right to be a little upset whenever it's inferred that I had some connection to something I just happened to see on my way home." She took a calming breath. "I also believe that being questioned over the same things for the past two hours is unnecessary and insensitive to the shock I experienced from viewing such a horrendous death." Kaoru finished, still fuming.

The man sat in his chair, eyes still on her. He sat, smoking his cigarette for sometime before he jerked his head in the direction of the door. "You're dismissed, Kamiya."

Kaoru got up, the metal chair scraping loudly against the floor. "I'm sorry I've been of no help to you." She bowed quickly and with less grace than could be deemed civil.

He smiled, yellow eyes glowing in a predatory manner. "I wouldn't say you've been entirely unhelpful." His smile remained on his face even after she shut the door behind her, but it turned cold.

"Hajime, sir."

He turned in response to his name, eyeing the black sheet of glass to his right. Nodding once, he gave his consent for the original speaker to continue. They had been there the entire time, overlooking the conversation for the past two hours.

"We've found out more about this Kaoru Kamiya you wanted us to investigate."

"Anything interesting?" Saitou questioned, taking another draw from his cigarette. Ashes fell to the table as he tapped the end of it.

"She's an informant under Megumi Takani."

"Government official?"

"Attorney. Or so says the record."

Saitou stood slowly, giving a noncommittal grunt as he opened the only door of the room and left. Things were definitely getting interesting.

(-)

It was dusk when she finally got home. Kaoru saw the blinking red light on the counter of her kitchen announcing a missed call or two. She didn't bother listening to them. The longer she stayed in here, the more danger she put herself in. Kaoru was willing to bet that one of those messages was the woman calling to set her execution date for not complying with the instructions.

Either way, Kaoru was grabbing her few valuable possessions and high tailing it out of there.

She moved quickly, knowing people were watching from remote places. In her room she grabbed her laptop, aware that it would have to be checked for any planted bugs within the next couple of hours. Clothes remained where they were. They could be replaced later.

Twenty minutes in the apartment and ten minutes in a taxi cab put her in front of the bureau.

Groaning, she shoved open the doors. "Relocation is a bitch."

* * *

**I was struck with this idea after a very vivid dream and some later ponderings on it. Just a random bit of information that may interest you. Or not.**

**Luv, **

**K**


	3. The Programmer

**As The Moon Sees It  
**_**The **__**Programmer**_

_**

* * *

**_

Italy:

The first sign of trouble was when Sanosuke did not answer his phone. Although the oaf was known for being scattered brained after one too many fights, he always made sure to pick up his cell phone. The next sign was the loud banging on the door of his one room flat. The last one, the one that sealed the deal, was a group of men breaking down his door. A few stepped in while the rest hung back, waiting. Every last one of them held a weapon they had every intention of using.

The flat was dark, its sole source of illumination coming from a desk cluttered with several computer monitors. At the desk sat a scrawny teenager, his back facing the intruders. "So this is how it's going to happen." He murmured, reaching out to his keyboard and tapping a set of keys.

"Are you Yahiko Myoujin?" The largest out of the group asked in German, his dialect particularly rough. Just his size and voice alone made him an intimidating individual. Never mind the metal baseball bat he had a death grip on. The man was expecting tears, silence, or even begging. He was not expecting a condescending snort of laughter.

The teenager swiveled around in his chair, for the first time facing the men. Being a close friend to somebody who lived in Germany presented many opportunities to learn the German language. However, Yahiko responded in Italian with, "Wouldn't you feel rather foolish if I wasn't?" He was either a particularly brave or stupid individual and turned back to his computer screens, choosing to ignore the danger that was in the room with him.

"What'd you say?" The man, clearly not well traveled or educated, snarled so viciously that the scar on his chin stretched into a pearly white streak. "Don't turn away from me, you damn kid." He growled, lumbering forward with a fist outstretched and ready to inflict damage.

In one fluid and swift movement, Yahiko spun in his chair and slapped the hand away. "Don't call me a kid." He sneered. "I'm more of a man than any of you low life pawns will ever be." His chocolate brown eyes were fixed on the whole group, disgust clear as day shining through them.

The man's face began to form red blotches as the humiliation of having a kid deflect his move set in. "You piece of shit!" He yelled, lunging forward again with a clenched fist.

Yahiko ducked, allowing the man to fly over his back from his own momentum where he then fell onto the desk. The teen had no time to congratulate himself or mourn the loss of a few very expensive computer monitors before a metal chain soared past his head in a large and lethal arc. He immediately dropped to the ground, cursing under his breath. In the blink of an eye he kicked out at the leg of the closest person and stood in one flowing movement.

When Yahiko's eyes scanned the room to take in the situation, he realized with a certain amount of dread that the other members of the gang had already formed a circle around him, blocking any chance of escape. The boy's intelligent eyes swung around wildly to keep as many of the men in sight as possible. He was tensed, ready for their next move.

There was a strong shove from behind that sent Yahiko reeling forward, unable to correct his balance in time to remain standing. The next thing Yahiko knew, a dark streak flew toward his face from out of the corner of his eyes. He was unable to stop the boot as it connected with the side of his head.

The boy's vision exploded into white before quickly fading into black. When he regained his vision, bright spots danced across the room and the laughter of the men was distorted in such ways it made his head hurt even more. Yahiko was aware that a couple of men stepped forward, but he was too far stunned from the initial kick to feel the subsequent ones. All he could manage was to let out an unintelligible sound every time a kick landed on some unguarded part of his body.

"Stupid brat." A German hissed, spitting on the floor right beside Yahiko's head.

"Hey! We have the computer." One called out from the other end of the room just outside Yahiko's line of sight.

The man with the ugly scar stepped up to the computer, fingers hovering above the keys. "Let's see if Sagara had his information straight." He chortled, slowly tapping in a password at the login screen.

Through the pain, Yahiko managed to piece together a single thought: _Sanosuke set me up_. The wrenching pain of betrayal coursed its way through his body, managing to steal a breath from the boy he thought he no longer had. His side protested at the violent movement, causing tears to well up in the corners of his eyes. This bit of knowledge was far worse than any injuries he just sustained.

He needed a distraction. He needed to escape. Now.

"It won't let me log in." The man at the computer glared murderously at the bright screen.

Another stepped forward. "Maybe you typed the password in wrong." Some others moved forward, all at once blurting out their suggestions, moving toward the computer and away from Yahiko.

More and more of the men standing guard over him stepped over, or on, his crumpled form in order to get a closer look at the computer that still refused to grant them access. Yahiko's heart was pounding so hard inside his chest that he could hear it in his own ears. _Now. Now is the time._

Hastily, ignoring the sharp pain in his side, he pushed himself off the floor and ran out the door, dodging the hands that were trying to grab a hold of him. He did not turn back around, not even as angry shouts followed him through the hallways of the rundown apartment building.

He needed a place to hide. Immediately.

(-)

Japan:

All day long Megumi was running back and forth throughout the entire bureau building. Most of today's paperwork came from reports over the man previously known as Aleksandr Jakov. The reports all had consistent stories of how the unfortunate man had managed to find his way to the roof and, due to heavy intoxication, fell to an untimely death. The papers that didn't concern the Russian were about one of the bureau's main programmers who was in need of a temporary holding point.

At one point during the day, Megumi's cell phone went off. She had heard it ring once, glanced at it to identify the number before promptly turning it on silent so she could continue with her work uninterrupted. By the time Megumi was ready to go home for the day, her cell phone was flooded with voice messages from an irate Kaoru.

"Megumi. Pick up the damn phone."

_Beep._

"I have very good reason to believe that someone is after me."

_Beep._

"You know, this is classified as an emergency."

_Beep._

"If I die, you are not welcome at my funeral."

_Beep._

"For your information, I don't like your secretary. She's too uptight. Not exactly that understanding. Either…"

Megumi snapped her cell phone shut and slipped it into her long coat's pocket. Sighing, she stepped into the elevator and selected the bottom floor, eying the blinking numbers above her. _Three… Two…_ She counted to herself. As the doors opened to reveal the front lobby, Megumi immediately caught sight of Kaoru who was busy sending glares in the direction of the front desk clerk.

Heading across the foyer, high heeled shoes announcing her approach, Megumi discreetly caught Kaoru's eye before walking out the front door of the bureau. Remembering that one of the messages was about Kaoru being followed, Megumi knew direct contact in such an open space was unwise.

Outside, cars drove by, honking at pedestrians who walked out in front of them. The sounds of everyday life in the city surrounded Megumi, but she took little notice. She continued down the sidewalk right outside the bureau, absentmindedly taking turns at intersections when she saw it fit. Distance was what mattered, not necessarily location. Not once did Megumi look over her shoulder, nor did she need to in order to know Kaoru was still tagging along at a safe distance.

A very small, well known bus stop came into sight and Megumi found herself walking toward it, waving at the bus that was just beginning to pull away from the curb. There were few places to sit when Megumi stepped on the bus so she grabbed one of the dangling handles and looked out the window. The bus lurched forward before continuing at a slug's pace down the road. As it began to gain speed, the roar of the engine drowned out all noise in the shuttle.

"Who's been following you?" Megumi asked, keeping her head down so other passengers would be unable to read her lips clearly.

Behind her was the rustling of clothes and then a quiet, "I never said I knew who it was." Kaoru turned her back to Megumi so onlookers would only see the two of them as complete strangers sharing a bus ride.

"Don't answer your phone and don't call anyone." Megumi whispered, just loud enough for Kaoru to hear. She felt the bus slowing down and knew that there was another stop shortly ahead. Quickly reaching into an inner pocket of her coat, Megumi pulled out a card with neatly handwritten inscriptions on it. Again there was another lurch from the bus as it came to a stop to let awaiting people on and off. Using the lurch as cover for her action, Megumi brushed backs with Kaoru and pushed the card into her jean pocket.

As people began to swarm onto the bus, Megumi let go of the handle and fought her way off the bus, stepping out into the cool evening air.

_Stay safe, Kaoru._ She prayed to herself, hailing a cab over to take her home.

(-)

Kaoru stayed on the bus for a few more stops before getting off. She followed the simple instructions on the card and eventually found herself standing in front of a door to an apartment on the top floor of Tokyo's most prestigious condominiums. According to the last bulleted note, the key was at the end of the hall, taped to the underside of a potted plant. It only took a minute to find it and unlock the door to the apartment.

It was dark, but Kaoru was able to make out the basic layout of the room and came to the conclusion that it was rather larger in size. She stepped further inside, closing and locking the door behind her. Automated lights turned on when she took yet another step into the room. Kaoru's blue eyes drank in her surroundings as they adjusted to the sudden change of lighting.

Never had she expected her safe house to have a fifty two inch flat screen or a party bar. What was even better was the large display of various weapons on the back wall. Where had Megumi placed her exactly?

Curious, but above that, tired, Kaoru went to seek out a bedroom where she could finally get some sleep. The ride over here had been long since an abstract route was taken to ensure any pursuers were shaken off Kaoru's trail. Now, three hours after having talked with Megumi, the moon was high in the sky and Kaoru's body was protesting any further movement.

The first door Kaoru opened revealed a well furnished bathroom. Kaoru gazed longingly at the deep tub, but decided that her bath could wait until morning. She was much more successful in her search with the second room she chose, gratefully discovering it to be a larger bedroom. Not waiting to turn on the light and get situated or even undress, Kaoru walked to the bed and fell onto its soft covers. She was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Half past four in the morning, Kaoru awoke to the sound of loud banging on the front door of the apartment. Grogginess pushed aside, she got out of the bed and headed into the main living area to where the display case of weapons stood. The pounding on the door continued, shaking the door with its force. She would need to pick a weapon she was familiar with.

Her eyes landed on the smooth wooden surface of a bokken. Kaoru snatched it up into her hands just as someone began to yell through the door.

"Open up!"

Quietly, Kaoru walked up to the door, bokken steady in her grip. She peered through the peep hole and spotted a disheveled teenager, his arm crudely wrapped in what appeared to be a bath towel. He stood before the door in a state of agitation. He reached up with the arm that was not in the makeshift sling and once again banged on the door.

"I know someone's in there." He shouted, unafraid of having anyone hear him. This floor only had one other condo rented out, but he beyond caring about any attention he might be drawing to himself. "I need to get inside."

Kaoru silently unlocked the door and stepped back. The teen pushed open the door just as soon as she had unlocked it and quickly turned around to put the locks back in place. "Shit." He murmured, uninjured hand still resting on the door's handle. The lights in the apartment stayed off, but his eyes became quickly adjusted.

When he turned, he came face to face with the tip of Kaoru's bokken.

To the best of his abilities with one wounded arm, he lifted his hands into the air to show he meant no harm. The weapon didn't move an inch and Kaoru's eyes only narrowed in suspicion.

"Megumi sent me." He stated, sure that was probably the only thing that would convince the woman to allow him the time of day to explain his sudden appearance. When the bokken did not move, he continued. "I needed a place to stay and she gave me this card," he spoke quickly, eyes grimacing as he bent to the side to retrieve an item from his front pocket, producing the same card Kaoru had been handed earlier, "but the key wasn't in the right place so I knocked on the door." He finished, holding up the card in front of him.

Kaoru looked down at the shorter boy. He had ink black hair and dark, tired brown eyes that were set within a tanned face covered with bruises and cuts. He was young, probably no older than fifteen, Kaoru judged. "I don't believe you." She challenged with a hard voice.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, lady. I don't care what you do or do not believe at the moment." He growled as he slapped some bangs that dropped in front of his eyes out of his face. "I just got the hell knocked out of me, as you can clearly see," he motioned toward his arm, "and just got off a long plane ride from Italy. I would like to get some sleep and was told I could get that here."

Cautious, but more convinced of his sincerity, Kaoru let the bokken's tip drop from the teen's face. "You don't sound Italian." She remarked off handedly as she turned to head back to the room she came from. "Let me make something clear before you try anything foolish… See this bokken?" She asked, lifting the weapon up the slightest bit. "I know how to use it. Well." Her eyes flashed with a silent threat before she finally left the younger one to his on devices to find somewhere to sleep.

(-)

Kaoru shortly found out that her nerves were wide awake and refused to let her sleep, especially when after she heard the boy call and then talk to someone named Sagara. She couldn't hear most of what was discussed as his conversation was short before he angrily hung up, however she managed to hear the words 'betray' and 'computer' used repeatedly before the apartment finally fell silent. Kaoru found herself listening attentively for any noise coming from the other room. There was a slight rustle of blankets being rearranged and then a quiet hiss of pain.

Concerned, but still wary of the stranger, Kaoru pushed aside the idea of asking him if he needed any help with anything. His story had yet to be verified and although Kaoru generally liked to believe in the better half of man, she found herself tensing with any sound he made. For a few minutes an edgy stillness hung over the room as guilt gnawed away at her insides, demanding for her to speak up. Kaoru gave in as soon as she heard another groan of pain.

"Are you alright, kid?"

"Don't call me a kid, damnit." The younger of the two snapped back.

"Well you are one, aren't you?" She answered back, annoyed.

"Well, I don't go around calling you ugly even though you clearly are, do I?" His voice was just laced full of biting sarcasm.

Ignoring him, Kaoru rolled over onto her other side under the soft sheets. "How mature of you." She sighed. "Good night, kid." She called out, finally closing her eyes.

"Don't call me a kid, ugly!"

* * *

**Well, that's all for this chapter. No big cliff hanger here. Does anybody else have a hard time uploading things? Half of the breaks in my story don't show up... How bothersome.  
**

**Luv,**

**K**


End file.
